The present invention relates to a TV camera and, more particularly, to mechanical construction of a TV camera.
A conventional TV camera is mounted on a universal head secured on the top of a tripod. Pan and tilt movements are achieved by handling the universal head. In this arrangement, the center of gravity of the TV camera is unavoidably positioned above its supporting head, or, the universal head and, therefore, there is every possibility that the camera will be damaged because of rapid movements of the camera or undesirable movements of the camera.
In a conventional TV camera, the lens is extruded from a casing of a camera, at which an iris control is mounted. It was required that both the lens and its control system are completely enclosed in the casing of the camera to protect them from dust, dirt and damage with an arrangement which enables the operator to adjust the iris setting and recognize indication of the iris setting at the back of the TV camera.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a TV camera of which the lens and its control system are completely enclosed in a casing of the camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel support system of a TV camera.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a TV camera wherein the lens control is positioned at the back of the TV camera where its operation is readily achieved by the operator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cable driven adjustment system in a TV camera for performing the adjustment of the focus, zoom and iris setting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a remote iris setting meter in a TV camera.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objectives, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, both the lens and its control system are completely enclosed in a casing of a camera to protect them from dust, dirt and damage. A self-balancing cradle mount supports the TV camera slightly above its center of gravity. Independent pan and tilt friction adjustments can lock the TV camera in any desired position. A pan and tilt handle is located at the rear of the control panel positioned at the back of the TV camera.
Massive control knobs are secured on the both side walls of the casing of the TV camera for adjusting the focus and the zoom through cables and pulleys. A linear control is mounted on the side wall of the casing in order to drive an iris setting via a cable. To provide the operator with a quick, convenient indication of the iris setting, a remote iris setting meter associated with the cable connected with the linear control is secured on the control panel.